kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sneeuwwitje
is een van de zeven Prinsessen van Hart in de Kingdom Hearts serie. Ze verschijnt in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'Terra' Terra komt Sneeuwwitje tegen in de Bloemenweide in het Dwergenwoud. Ze is totaal niet verrast om de Sleutelzwaard gebruiker voor haar te zien staan. Terra is door de Koningin gestuurd om haar te vermoorden, maar hij besluit dat niet te doen. Als de Onervarenen verschijnen, roept Terra zijn Sleutelzwaard op om ze te verslaan, maar maakt ook Sneeuwwitje bang waardoor ze het woud in vlucht. 'Ventus' Nadat Ventus in het Dwergenwoud aankomt en de Zeven Dwergen ontmoet, hoort hij Sneeuwwitje gillen en ziet dat ze omringd is door Onervarenen en monsters die in de bomen van het woud wonen. Hij weet haar veilig naar het huisje van de Zeven Dwergen te brengen, waar ze blijft tot de Dwergen terugkomen. Haar schoonheid en aardigheid halen hen over om haar te laten blijven. Als Ventus terugkomt na het onderzoeken van het woud, vertelt ze wat er gebeurd was en over haar ontmoeting met Terra. De Dwergen denken dat Terra de Onervarenen opgeroepen heeft, maar Ventus is het daar niet mee eens en Sneeuwwitje wil dat ook geloven. Als Ventus op zoek gaat naar Terra, leidt hij de Koningin per ongeluk naar waar Sneeuwwitje is. 'Aqua' Tegen de tijd dat Aqua aankomt, had Sneeuwwitje al een hap van de giftige appel genomen, in een diepe slaap gevallen en in een glazen kist geplaatst. Als Aqua probeert iets te vinden tegen de vloek, brengt ze de Prins mee, die Sneeuwwitjes ware liefde te zijn en de enige persoon die de vloek kan breken. Hij kust haar en maakt haar wakker uit haar diepe slaap. Ze neemt afscheid van de Dwergen en vertrekt samen met de Prins. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sneeuwwitjes wereld werd uiteindelijk overgenomen door de Hartlozen. Ze was de vierde Prinses van Hart die gevangen werd genomen en meegenomen werd naar het Holle Bastion, waar ze in een staande glazen kist geplaatst werd. Als alle zeven Prinsessen verzameld zijn, gebruikt Malafide hun harten om het Laatste Sleutelgat te openen. Als de harten van de Prinsessen hersteld zijn en ze wakker worden, blijven Sneeuwwitje en de andere Prinsessen in het Holle Bastion en gebruiken ze hun krachten om de werelden tegen de duisternis te beschermen. Nadat Sora terugkomt en het Sleutelgat sluit, blijven ze in het Holle Bastion. Nadat Kingdom Hearts gesloten is, keert Sneeuwwitje terug naar haar wereld. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Het wachtwoord voor de DND in Ruimte Paranoïden bestaat uit de namen van de zeven Prinsessen: "Belle, Sneeuwwitje, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Assepoester, Kairi". Verschijning Sneeuwwitje heeft kort, golvend zwart haar, bruine ogen en een lichte huid. Ze heeft lange wimpers en draagt rode lippenstift en een rood lint in haar haar dat vastzit met een strik. Sneeuwwitje draagt een jurk die geel is aan de onderkant en blauw aan de bovenkant. De mouwen van haar jurk zijn kort en opgeblazen en hebben een aantal rode traanvormige symbolen. Aan de achterkant van haar jurk zit een hoge, witte kraag. Sneeuwwitje draagt ook gouden slippers met een witte strik aan de voorkant en een rode cape om haar nek die vastzit met een bruin stuk touw. In Kingdom Hearts heeft Sneeuwwitje iets langer haar en zijn haar kleren iets anders van kleur. Vaardigheden Krachten als een Prinses van Hart Omdat Sneeuwwitje een Prinses van Hart is, heeft haar hart de kracht om het Laatste Sleutelgat wat naar Kingdom Hearts leidt, te openen. Dit kan alleen als ze samen met de andere zes prinsessen is. *Ze heeft ook de kracht om de duisternis tegen te houden met het licht in haar hart, een kracht die zij en de andere prinsessen alleen kunnen gebruiken. Als ze samen met de andere prinsessen is, wordt deze kracht versterkt. *Haar hart kan, samen met die van de andere prinsessen, het Sleutelzwaard van Harten creëren. *Sneeuwwitje kan samen met de andere prinsessen iemands kracht verhogen, zoals wanner ze Sora's Vura spreuk veranderen in Vuraga. *Ze heeft ook de vaardigheid om duisternis te voelen, zoals wanneer ze Sora vertelt dat er een krachtige duisternis dichtbij is. D-Link right In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep wordt Sneeuwwitje een D-Link voor Ventus en Aqua na het voltooien van het Dwergenwoud. Haar D-Link commando's zijn vernoemd naar de Zeven Dwergen en de Genadeslag bestaat uit een wervelwind van bloemen of zeven gekleurde juwelen. Oorsprong Sneeuwwitje verscheen voor het eerst in de Disney film uit 1937. Ze wordt geboren als prinses, maar als haar vader sterft, dwingt haar stiefmoeder (de Koningin) haar om te werken als een bediende uit de angst dat haar stiefdochter ooit mooier wordt dan zij. Omdat de schoonheid van Sneeuwwitje van het uiterlijk en innerlijk komt, zegt de Toverspiegel tegen de Koningin dat de prinses mooier is dan zij. De Koningin beveelt een jager om Sneeuwwitje het bos in te brengen en haar te vermoorden. Niet in staat om dit te doen, waarschuwt de jager Sneeuwwitje om weg te rennen en nooit terug te komen. Terwijl ze door het bos rent, komt ze een huisje tegen en ontmoet de Zeven Dwergen. De Koningin probeert haar nog een keer te vermoorden door haar, vermomd als een oude vrouw, een giftige appel te laten eten die haar in een diepe slaap brengt. De Dwergen leggen Sneeuwwitje in een glazen kist en rouwen om haar, totdat de Prins haar vindt en haar wakker kust. Sneeuwwitje gaat dan met de Prins mee om te trouwen en neemt afscheid van de Dwergen. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts, als de speler Diepe Jungle voor Wonderland voltooit, verschijnt Sneeuwwitje in de scène waar ze bij de groep schurken komt, in plaats van Alice. en:Snow White es:Blancanieves fr:Blanche Neige de:Schneewittchen pt:Branca de Neve it:Biancaneve af:Sneeuwwitje fi:Lumikki